Leaping Fox
by Liwuidz
Summary: Murder in Thunderclan! That's all i'm putting my summaries suck. ADULT CONTENT & LANGUAGE
1. Prologue: Please Skip

**Okay please skip and move to the next chapter.**

"_Love ain't fair, so there, you are, my love…"_

_... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Foxleap returned from the hunting patrol with 2 mice that he was going to lie on the fresh kill pile. He hoped a she-cat would notice, but none did.

"They're all to busy with other toms." Thought Foxleap.

"_Well, if no one wants to be with me, maybe there's a cat in another clan that will…" Foxleap thought as he walked out of camp._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ...__... ... ... ... ... ... ...__... ... ... ... ... ... ...__... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

**There's the Prolouge, enjoy!**

**Please review this story.**

**Chap. 1 up soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mates

**Chapter One- Enjoy. Took me a while to get this up so sorry:( Also, i'm still registered under 24 hours so i can't submit pictures and Make PMs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Foxleap had some ideas. Maybe if he stared at a she-cat that was viable they would notice and want to be his mate and bingo! Foxleap has a mate.

Plan 2. Ask the she-cats to go hunting and see if they like him or not.

Plan Three. Rape the she-cat, yes maybe they would never like him again and he could get punished, but it would feel good.

He went with plan if no one wanted him he would go with plan 3… Hehe. First start, Dovewing. _Yes she's with bumblestripe but who cares? I don't._

He mainly picked her because she was eating by Rosepetal who was just across from Foxleap.

He walked up to her, "um hey, Dovewing, want to go hunting later?"

Dovewing made breif eye contact with Rosepetal and she said "Sure."

_OH YES!_

* * *

Later, Dovewing and Foxleap headed away from camp towards the forest. A stick crunched and made Foxleap drop into a Hunter's Crouch. He stalked the prey, a mouse, and as soon as it looked back at the ground he pounced and with a swift move he bit the Spine and it fell limp.

"Nice Catch!" Said Dovewing.

He approached her, and looked her in the eyes. He saw her flinch as he touched his tail on her back.

"Dovewing, I...I- I love you" A breif pause as neither of them said anything," Will you mate with me?" He asked?

She didn't know what to do, but she looked like she wanted to.

* * *

**Skip this next part if you do not like Lemons**

**Probably**** not good at this, first time, no flames in the reviews please.**

* * *

"You are pretty cute, ... I bet you're dick's even cuter." She said as she stroked her tail where is member was sheathed.

Foxleap felt it erect and start growing as she bent down and sucked it.

"Get on your back."

She obeyed and he thrust his Member into her mouth as she sucked it.

Foxleap and Dovewing moaned for the next few minutes as Dovewing sucked Foxleap's huge dick. When Foxleap was getting so hormone raged he took his member out of Dovewing's mouth and he told her to lift up her tail and he stuck his dick into and thrusted in and out while Dovewing moaned.

"Oh yeah...Fuck me harder." Dovewing moaned.

"As you wish." Foxleap shoved his dick harder into her ass and went in and out, waxing and waning,

"Harder!" She yowled.

"Foxleap was getting tired and took it and lay on the ground as she went back to sucking it.

"Enough of this easy stuff, i want some action babe." Foxleap meowed as he got to his paws.

"Howbout' you shove your dick up my ass and go hard." She said sexily.

As she lifted up her tail, foxleap plunged in. Going faster then the speed of light he got on her back and humped her.

"Ohhhhh...yeaaa..." she moaned.

"Harder."

"Harder!"

"Oh. OH." She moaned as he hit her sweet spot and he started to just go with slow thrusting and slow moans by Dovewing.

HE pulled it out and lay on the ground and she stood up and then lie on him and sat on his dick and bounced up an down, pretty soon he had got back on her and was humping her and moaning as his dick was inside her

"I think i'm gonna cum." He said as he humped her.

"Do it!."

He pulled out and sprayed the white liquid into her mouth an on her.

The next moments she spent licking it off herself.

_What a great night he thought._

Together they stared at the stars.

"Let's come back to camp with some prey so no one gets suspicious, i don't want Gossip stirred up."

"Agreed." She meowed.

They got up and went back out from the special spot and onto the forest floor.

* * *

Rosepetal left her hiding place in the bushes and headed back to camp quietly, _oh there'll be gossip, alright, you bet there will be Foxleap and she snarled at the thought of Foxleap thrusting his dick into Dovewing's pussy, that should be me, not dovewing! How could you Foxleap! Maybe i should give him a treat and show him how much better i am at mating._

As She got back to the entrance to camp, she went back to the warriors den.

_In the morning there will be some pretty epic rumors going on, and i can't wait to see Dovewing's face as Bumblestripe walks away from her._

_In the morning_

_In the morning..._

* * *

**So it looks like Rosepetal has as crush on Foxleap...**

**Who thought Dovewing would mate with Foxleap and enjoy it? Well there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**I wasn't planning a detailed mating part in this story but just hints... But who cares? First mating scene i wrote so no flames please.**

**2nd Chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Please Review and if you have any ideas on more stories PM me or go to my profile.**


	3. Chapter 2: Murder at Dawn

**Well here's Chapter 2. Written in 3rd Person Omniscient. Dovewing's point of view First.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dovewing was dreaming.

Victory and happiness that they had defeated the Dark Forest, then the tree falling on Firestar, Sandstorm waling, everyone greiving, and then a shadow cast in front of her and a dead body clawed to death. Then she felt a claw go through her back and...

Dovewing woke up panting. _It seemed so real, ugh. i hate nightmares. S_he walked out of the warriors den and looked for Foxleap. He was nowhere in sight. _Must of gone on the Dawn Patrol, _she thought. Dovewing turned around and felt a cold breeze blow on her. _That's weird, it's almost Greenleaf. Well, you just got to go with it. _Another breeze struck her and she started to shiver. She spun around as she heard a earsplitting scream just outside of camp.

"No, Why... Why?" She heard screams and sobs.

She raced to the scream and saw Cherryfur(who recently got her warrior name) standing over a limp body with claw marks on its back and neck gashed with a pool of blood surrounding the body. She gasped with horror. _She remembered the body in her dream with terror. Who could do such as thing?_ It was Moleclaw(Who had just recently gotten his warrior name as well). Bramblestar was soon at the seen.

"Who-Who did this?" He asked as a look of horror spread across his face.

"We don't know." Icepelt said.

The Dawn Patrol arrived with Bumblestripe, Thornclaw, Graystripe, and Foxleap leading.

"It must of been a rouge or Shadowclan," Thornclaw growled"We should mention this at the upcoming Gathering... Or give them what they deserve."

"But there doesn't seem to be any Shadowclan or Rouge scent here" Ivypool said as she sniffed the air.

Everyone was silent as they sniffed the ground and air, they all found no Shadowclan or Rouge scent. They all knew what this meant, that one of Thunderclan had murdered Moleclaw.

"This means... that," Bramblestar struggled to say it as he couldn't believe it,"One of Thunderclan has murdered Moleclaw."

A look of fear spread on Dovewing's face,_ how could someone do this, Someone from Thunderclan._

_"_Who's not here?" Thornclaw asked.

"Only the kits and elders and queens." Foxleap said.

"That means the killer could be right here right now." Bramblestar said.

A flash of horror came on everyone's face as they looked around scared, except for one cat who looked away and no one caught it...

"I need Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, and Graystripe to carry the body to the Medicine Den to get examined." Bramblestar meowed.

"I want to help." Cherryfur said.

With some hesitation Bramblestar agreed," Usually this is only for senior warriors but since you are his sister i'll allow it."

Cherryfur turned away towards the body and grabbed it by the scruff as the other warriors assigned helped carry i by the legs and supported it.

* * *

**At the Medicine Cat's Den**

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Leafpool almost fainted as she saw the bloody mess of Moleclaw's body, "What...Happened?"

"Someone in Thunderclan murdered him" Cherryfur snarled.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I Think i can help with preparing the body though, fetch me some cobwebs and leaves." Leafpool ordered.

As they left, Leafpool examined the body. She couldn't smell any other scent past the blood and couldn't find any fur. _A skilled killer,_ she thought.

"We're back with those cobwebs and leaves." The cats that she sent said.

"Oh good, i'll just apply them to the wounds so there won't be as much blood..." Leafpool meowed.

"I'm going to go now." Thornclaw said and Graystripe followed.

Cherryfur was the only one left besides Leafpool in the Den.

Cherryfur started to fell uncomfortable.

"I'll leave too..." She said,"This doesn't feel right."

"Okay dear."

* * *

"Bye."

"Bye."

Leafpool turned the body over and started applying the cobwebs and soaking them to the wounds. She started to hum and tune. A huge gash in the body was drenching the cobwebs in blood.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped, it was huge. What could of made this gash? She noticed something in the gash, she pawed at it. _Fur? _She pulled it out and sure enough, a blood soaked tuft of fur. _I now can figure out what horrible cat has done this, _she thought. She leaned over to smell it. A familar scent came to her nose. She sprang up, _Oh no, it can't be,_ she sniffed it again. _Yes it is._ She picked it up and hid it in a crevasse in the corner.

A flashback overwhelmed her, she remembered doing the same thing to Ashfur's body as she hid Hollyleaf's fur.

"Oh no." She whispered.

_No one must ever know..._

She ran out of the den.

* * *

The killer stood in the middle of camp.

It saw Leafpool frantically run out of her den.

_She knows._

The cat didn't want to kill another cat today but it looked it was Leafpool's unlucky day. I'll have to wait until she's vulnerable in the forest.

_But for now, i've had a long day, time to sleep._

* * *

**So someone's a murderer. Please please please review and say which cat you think murdered Moleclaw.**

**I can still change the mystery cat so review or PM me if you want it to be a specific cat...**

**Actually, scratch that, still review who you think it is and how good|bad the story is but PM me if you want a request for who the killer is or who will be killed in upcoming chapters.**

**Also keep in mind that Leafpool wants to protect the killer so I'll give a hint that Leafpool knows this cat well.**

**Keep the reviews coming! Only one review! C'mon guys.**

**Chapter Three Up as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sunny Night

**School's out yay. Brings me back to a great song**

_**Well we got no choice**_  
_**All the girls and boys**_  
_**Makin all that noise**_  
_**'Cause they found new toys**_  
_**Well we can't salute ya**_  
_**Can't find a flag**_  
_**If that don't suit ya**_  
_**That's a drag**_

_**School's out for summer**_  
_**School's out forever**_  
_**School's been blown to pieces**_

_**No more pencils**_  
_**No more books**_  
_**No more teacher's dirty looks**_

_**Well we got no class**_  
_**And we got no principles**_  
_**And we got no innocence**_  
_**We can't even think of a word that rhymes**_

_**School's out for summer**_  
_**School's out forever**_  
_**School's been blown to pieces**_

_**No more pencils**_  
_**No more books**_  
_**No more teacher's dirty looks**_

_**Out for summer**_  
_**Out till fall**_  
_**We might not go back at all**_

_**School's out forever**_  
_**School's out for summer**_  
_**School's out with fever**_  
_**School's out completely**_

* * *

**Yep, Good Times.**

**So how's everyone doing? Ready for Chapter Tres?**

**I am.**

**Welp, here it is.**

* * *

_I can't believe Moleclaw's dead, who would kill a young warrior, a... a young warrior from their own clan! It's also scary to think he's in the camp right now. Hell, he or she could be disguising themselves with a schocked and scared look right now, Right now! I...- I gotta get out of here for some fresh air._

Foxleap padded out of camp. He told Bumblestripe (Who was on guard, it was night time) that he was going to get some fresh air and maybe do some night hunting. Bumblestripe eyed him suspiciously. Foxleap twitched. _Does he know about me and Dovewing... or worse. does he think i'm the Killer? _Foxleap continued and he felt Bumblestripe's eyes burning in to the back of his head. _Creepy._

The sticks crunched as Foxleap padded on towards a emepty grassland. _I gotta take a piss. _No trees. _Shit. _Not a tree in sight. _Well, what if a Windclan cat sees me in the open, or a thunderclan cat. I gotta find a tree at least to give me some cover. _He could feel his bladder start to burn. _Screw it. _He started to pee on the ground. _Please don't let a cat see me... Please. _After he was done, he turned around. He thought he saw something duck beneath the bushes by the Windclan border. _Oh Shit, a Windclan Cat saw me. _He walked towards the bush. _Should i look? _He decided yes, then he pulled back and his heart skipped a beat. _What if it's the killer? _His heart was pounding so hard. He turned to run away and pelted towards Camp. _No one's following me. That's a relief. _He was just about to Camp. _I could get killed out here, i'm going to stay inside from now on. _He approached camp. Bumblestripe was still on guard.

"Hey I'm Back." He said with a forced smile as he walked through the entrance.

"Cool." Bumblestripe said as he seemed like he was going to say more but he paused. Then he continued "Have you noticed anything... Different With Dovewing?"

Foxleap jittered. "Umm... Well seems like you would know more than me since ya know-" Foxleap looked around then whispered. "You're kinda' mates..."

Bumblestripe turned away embarassed.

Foxleap continued. "I don't know, i'd ask Ivypool. She would know more than me."

"Kay. Thanks Foxleap."

"No Prob."

Foxleap started to walk away but Bumblestripe said something else.

"Foxleap, stay away from Dovewing."

Foxleap froze. _How could he.. How could he know? We haven't been close in camp, was somebody spying on us? Was Bumblestripe himself spying on him when they mated? Did Foxleap dream about Dovewing and sleeptalk? _

He decided to act innocent.

"What do you mean. I'm not Dovewing's Mate Bumblestripe." He meowed in a hushed voice, he didn't want people waking up to this.

"Don't try to fool me Foxleap, Rosepetal told me all about your little... How should I Put it? Sex in the Forest. Stay away from MY Mate or you're going to have to face me."

Foxleap didn't know what to do.

"It just happened, really. We're not anything. Just a one-time deal.-"

"Shut you're F****** mouth Foxleap, Rosepeatal didn't leave ANYTHING out. Remember this. OH that felt so good. Again? Again!"

Foxleap stood there, shocked.

"Want me to tell this to the whole clan? Want every She-cat to know what you did, and you'll never have a Mate? Want that to Happen. WANT IT!"

"Calm down. Bumblestripe, really i don't want any trouble, I"

"TROUBLE? You've already caused enough trouble."

By now they were outside camp and yelling (well, Bumblestripe) that way no one would wake up.

"I'm sorry, just don't tell anyone please. It won't happen again."

"Not even your secret admirer?"

Foxleap put on a confused face.

"Your little lover, Cherryfur?" He continued. "Mooning over Dovewing so much that you don't notice any one else?"

He kept going "Listen, you better have Dovewing come to me telling me that you said you'll never TOUCH her again or i'll rip you to shreds by tommorow evening or the WHOLE clan will know about you two."

"Deal."

Bumblestripe snarled and walked away.

Foxleap didn't want to be left out here for someone to slit his throat so he slowly followed Bumblestripe back to camp.

* * *

**WINDCLAN TERRITORY**

* * *

_Whew, that was a close one. That Foxleap of Thunderclan almost caught me spying on him._

Sunstrike headed back to camp. _If only Emberfoot would notice me i wouldn't have to be looking for toms in other clans._

* * *

In Windclan camp, Sunstrike lay down in the Warriors Den

_Gosh, that Foxleap was pretty cute. Maybe i'll talk to him at the Gathering tommorow. No, he proabably already has a mate. It sure was weird when he ran way, he must of that there was like a killer in the bush or something. Haha._

As Sunstrike fell asleep, little did she know what was happening to Foxleap over at Thunderclan.

* * *

The Killer watched as Foxleap came in the warriors den.

_Maybe he knows who the killer is, does he know its me?_

_He'll just have to die then, well after i kill Leafpool tomorrow._

_ But that's tomorrow, i got some nice sleep ahead of me._

The Killer dozed off as Thunderclan fell silent.

* * *

**Chapter Three. Hoped you enjoyed it, took me 30 minutes to write.**

**Please review on who you think the killer is and\or if Sunstrike x Foxleap work and if its just a good|bad story and what i can work on.**

**Thanks again.**

**PM me for any suggestions on further stories or on what should happen in later chapters of this story.**

**Check out my profile and poll as well.**

**Chapter Four up as soon as possible.**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 4: 2nd Time Ordeal

_**I walked along the avenue**_  
_**I never thought I'd meet a girl like you**_  
_**Meet a girl like you**_

_**With auburn hair and tawny eyes**_  
_**The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through**_  
_**Hypnotize me through**_

_**And I ran, I ran so far away**_  
_**Couldn't get away**_

_**A cloud appears above your head**_  
_**A beam of light comes shining down on you**_  
_**Shining down on you**_

_**The cloud is moving nearer still**_  
_**Aurora Borealis comes in view**_  
_**Aurora comes in view**_

_**And I ran, I ran so far away**_  
_**I just ran, I ran all night and day**_  
_**Couldn't get away**_

_**Reached out a hand to touch your face**_  
_**You're slowly disappearing from my view**_  
_**Disappearing from my view**_

_**Reached out a hand to try again**_  
_**I'm floating in a beam of light with you**_  
_**A beam of light with you**_

_**And I ran, I ran so far away**_  
_**I just ran, I ran all night and day**_  
_**And I ran, I ran so far away**_  
_**I just ran, I ran all night and day**_  
_**Couldn't get away**_

Good Times, Good Times.

Chapter Three. er four is now up.

Enjoy.

* * *

Leafpool padded out of camp to collect some Juniper Berries.

He\Shedidn't know that _the killer _was watching her and slowly walking toward her as she headed out of camp.

But the killer waited until some patrols and hunting groups were sent out so he\she could disguise the kill.

Finally, he\she got to go out of camp and follow Leafpool.

He\she checked around and pricked his\her ears.

_No one even close, easy kill._

He\she waited until Leafpool crouched down, then he\she jumped and unsheathed his\her claws and landed on her back and slit her throat.

Leafpool didn't even have time to make a sound.

_Easy, I thought she would be more aware than that, by hiding my fur, silly move Leafyherb._

_Job well done._

The Killer was running back to camp when he\she almost forgot to wash him\her-self off in the lake.

_Close one_

He\she headed back to the lake and washed themselves off.

Then he\she walked back to camp.

* * *

**FOXLEAP's POINT OF ****VIEW**

* * *

A scream thundered as he was hunting in the forest.

_Oh no, not another killing_

He ran as fast as he could to the location of the scream and saw a dead Leafpool with a pool of blood on the sticks.

Squirrelflight was lying next to her, sobbing.

"What happened." The words slipped out off his mouth.

"Someone killed her, she's dead!" Icecloud yelled! _Why was she dripping wet?_

_"_Who did this?" Bramblestar said.

"We don't know." Jayfeather meowed,"There's no sign of any fur or scent on the body."

"IT's the same one." Bramblestar murmured.

"It has to be." They agreed.

"Graystripe, Millie, carry Leafpool back to Jayfeather's Den."

They obeyed and picked up the body by the scruff and legs.

Foxleap shook his head in sorrow, _why would you do this Thunderclan cat, who are you i mean, why-_

Icecloud interrupted his thoughts.

"How's it going Foxleap?"

"Oh, good."

"Good."

He got suspicious.

"Why were you wet?"

She looked like she was caught off guard.

"Oh i felt like going for a swim." She kinda hesitated as she said that.

_Is it possible she's the killer?_

He looked at her

_No, surely not._

"Anything wrong?" She asked?

"Oh. no nothing." He replied.

"Okay, i'm gonna talk to dovewing."

"Bye." He murmured.

_Is my sister the murderer?_

* * *

**_IRISH VERSION- Becuase i speak Irish and i'm bored. I turned on Irish keyboard. Enjoy._**

Leafpool padded as champa a bhailiú ar roinnt Caora aitil.

Sé \ Shedidn't a fhios go raibh an killer ag breathnú uirthi agus go mall ag siúl i dtreo léi mar i gceannas ar sí as champa.

Ach tar éis fanacht go dtí go raibh an killer sheoladh roinnt patróil agus grúpaí fiaigh amach mar sin sé \ fhéadfadh sí a cheilt a mharú.

Ar deireadh, sé \ fuair sí ag dul amach as an champa agus a leanúint Leafpool.

Sé \ sheiceáil sí thart agus pricked a \ di ears.

Níl aon duine gar fiú, mharú éasca.

Sé \ fhan sí go dtí cuachta Leafpool síos, ansin féadfaidh sé \ léim sí agus unsheathed a \ a claws agus i dtír ar a droim agus scoilt a scornach.

Ní raibh Leafpool fiú am a dhéanamh fuaime.

Éasca, shíl mé go mbeadh sí a bheith níos feasaí ná sin, ag dul i bhfolach mo fionnaidh, Leafyherb bogadh amaideach.

Post a dhéanamh go maith.

Bhí an Killer ag rith ar ais go dtí campa nuair a bhí sé \ Forgot sí beagnach a nigh dó \ di féin-uaire sa loch.

Dún amháin

Sé \ gceannas ar sí ar ais go dtí an loch agus nite iad féin amach.

Ansin sé \ shiúil sí ar ais go dtí campa.

POINTE FOXLEAP ar OF FHONN

A scread thundered mar a bhí sé ag seilg san fhoraois.

Oh no, nach maraítear na rónta eile

Rith sé chomh tapa is a thiocfadh sé go dtí an suíomh ar an scread agus chonaic Leafpool marbh le linn na fola ar na maidí.

Squirrelflight bhí ina luí in aice léi, sobbing.

"Cad a tharla." Na focail thit amach as a bhéal.

"D'iarr duine éigin mharbh sé í, tá sí marbh!" Icepelt yelled! Cén fáth go raibh sí ag sileadh fliuch?

"Cé a rinne seo?" Dúirt Bramblestar.

"Níl a fhios againn." Jayfeather meowed, "Níl aon chomhartha den aon fionnadh nó scent ar an gcomhlacht."

"Tá TF an ceann céanna." Bramblestar murmured.

"Tá sé a bheith." D'aontaigh siad.

"Graystripe, Millie, a sheoladh ar ais go dtí Leafpool Den Jayfeather ar."

Deineadh siad agus phioc suas an comhlacht ag an scruff agus cosa.

Foxleap shook a cheann i mbrón, cén fáth go mbeadh a dhéanann tú an cat Thunderclan, a bhfuil i gceist agat i, cén fáth-

Icepelt isteach ar a chuid smaointe.

"Tá sé ag dul Foxleap Conas?"

"Ó, go maith."

"Dea."

Fuair sé amhrasach.

"Cén fáth go raibh tú fliuch?"

Bhreathnaigh sí mar a bhí sí aniar aduaidh.

"Ó bhraith mé cosúil le dul ag snámh." Hesitated sí kinda mar a dúirt sí go.

An bhfuil sé indéanta í an killer?

D'fhéach sé ar a

No, surely nach bhfuil.

"Rud ar bith cearr?" D'iarr sí?

"Oh. Aon rud ar bith." D'fhreagair sé.

"Maith go leor, tá mé ag dul a labhairt le dovewing."

"Fodhlíthe." Murmured sé.

An bhfuil mo dheirfiúr an dúnmharfóir?

(Sorry for misspelling some words, i'm not as good at Irish as i am at English)(Tá brón orm le haghaidh misspelling roinnt focal, nach bhfuil mé chomh maith ar an nGaeilge mar tá mé ag Béarla)

* * *

**I would continue in both versions but it's getting hot in my room and its getting late so i decided to end it here. Sorry for it being so short. **

**PM me for advice on this story or what should happen.**

**Review on your thoughts, they make me happy.**

**:D**

**Chapter 5 up soon 8)**

**Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 5: Dawn

**My Cat Died yesterday, but we just found out today.**

**I'm sad 8(**

**And a sad song.**

_**Your sorry eyes cut through the bone**_  
_**They make it hard to leave you alone**_  
_**Leave you here wearing your wounds**_  
_**Waving your guns at somebody new**_

_**Baby you're lost**_  
_**Baby you're lost**_  
_**Baby you're a lost cause**_

_**There's too many people you used to know**_  
_**They see you coming they see you go**_  
_**They know your secrets and you know theirs**_  
_**This town is crazy; nobody cares**_

_**Baby you're lost**_  
_**Baby you're lost**_  
_**Baby you're a lost cause**_

_**I'm tired of fighting**_  
_**I'm tired of fighting**_  
_**Fighting for a lost cause**_

_**There's a place where you are going**_  
_**You ain't never been before**_  
_**No one left to watch your back now**_  
_**No one standing at your door**_  
_**That's what you thought love was for**_

_**Baby you're lost**_  
_**Baby you're lost**_  
_**Baby you're a lost cause**_

_**I'm tired of fighting**_  
_**I'm tired of fighting**_  
_**Fighting for a lost cause**_

**Time for chapter 5 :'(**

* * *

The Killer stood in camp.

_Nice day, nice breeze... Perfect for killing some one._

_Ah, i did a nice job yesterday, no one even knew it was me again, i can't get greedy though._

He watched Thunderclan pad around, talking, working, gossiping... They seemed to forgot about the kills. Moleclaw and Leafpool. _Leafpool was yesterday and they seemed to have already forgotten._

He saw a nice young she-cat come up to him

"Hi." She Said.

He laughed in his head, he had totally framed her for the kills, he could tell by the way Foxleap looked at her.

"Hello... Icecloud."

* * *

**OMG read that last part again. !**

* * *

"So the body was wet?"

"No, but there was blood found in the lake the other day, Seedpaw saw it, it's very fishy since the body's not wet, the cat who killed Leafpool must of washed off in the lake" There was a pause as Jayfeather continued. "Tell Me, did you see anyone wet yesterday?"

Foxleap froze. A flashback engulfed him

_"How's it going Foxleap?"_

_"Oh, good."_

_"Good."_

_He got suspicious._

_"Why were you wet?"_

_She looked like she was caught off guard._

_"Oh i felt like going for a swim." She kinda hesitated as she said that._

_Is it possible she's the killer?_

_He looked at her_

_No, surely not._

_"Anything wrong?" She asked?_

_"Oh. no nothing." He replied._

_"Okay, i'm gonna talk to dovewing."_

_"Bye." He murmured._

"Not that i remember, can I go now?" He said.

Jayfeather eyed him, Foxleap knew that there was a rumor that jayfeather could read minds so he pushed the thought out of his head.

"Yes, you can go now."

He left and headed right up to Bramblestar's den.

He stuck his head in.

Bramblestar looked up. Squirellflight was next to him.

"Yes Foxleap?" He inquired.

"Well, it's about the killer Bramblestar."

Bramblestar stood up.

He got serious.

"What about the killer?"

"Well, i think.. I think.. I think it might be... My-my-my Sister." He said.

He looked suprised.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, I was talking to Jayfeather about how Seedpaw found blood in the lake yesterday."

Bramblestar nooded as he understood.

Foxleap continued.

"Well, The Body wasn't wet... Which would mean that the killer must of washed the blood of he or herself and washed it off."

Bramblestar was really serious now.

"Go on."

"Yes, Bramblestar, so I saw Icecloud as we walked back to camp, and she was wet, and i asked her, and she said that it was because she felt like going for a swim, but She-she hesitated at first. I think she's the killer."

Bramblestar thought for a minute and looked at Foxleap.

"So you want me to bring her in here?"

"Well, i don't know, we should try to get her to admit it..."

Bramblestart turned to Squirellflight who hadn't said anything the whole time.

"Squirellflight, would you go get Jayfeather."

"Yes, my love."

Bramblestar turned back to Foxleap.

"So would you want her to be bannished?"

"No, she's my sister, but she's killing cats, and if we banned her, she might still come back and kill people-"

Bramblestar inturrupted him.

"But we can't execute a cat Foxleap, that's what you're leaning to, if we banished her, we'd tell her that if we ever see you on Thunderclan territory again that you'll be ripped to shreds."

"I think we should bring her in here and ask her, and if she admits what should we do?"

Jayfeather and Squirellflight walked back in.

"So, what are we doing?" Jayfeather asked.

"We're deciding right now." Bramblestar said.

"Are we going to banish her?" Squirellflight asked.

Bramblestar looked around the den.

"Does everyone agree?"

Murmurs of yes spread through the den.

Jayfeather spoke up.

"Maybe i should ask Starclan."

"Good point." Foxleap said.

"Indeed." Next came Bramblestar.

Squirellflight spoke up.

"But what if she kills another cat before Jayfeather can talk to Starclan, and they haven't sent an omen either."

"But what if we're banishing the wrong cat?" Jayfeather asked.

"Then that's a risk that we'll have to take, and if Icecloud is innocent, then apologies to her and maybe she'll find another clan or live somewhere else peacefully and have her live in Starclan after she dies, but we can't have more cat's killed and can't keep a killer in camp." Bramblestar meowed.

"But she might not be a killer." Foxleap said.

"Hey, you accused her." Jayfeather said.

"Can i be anonymous please then." Foxleap said.

"Yes, and we'll call a meeting at **_dawn_ **when everyone's in camp."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Poor poor Icecloud.**

**Such a shame, well now we know who the Killer not is.**

**But we still don't know who it is.**

**And i revealed that the killer is a he in this chapter, if you didn't catch that reread the first bit.**

**How was the chapter?**

**Yay or Ney?**

**Still, now that you have another clue, review who you think the killer is now. **

**I also got three new kittens today so that makes me feel better.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Chapter 6 up as soon as possible.**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 6: Banished

**A song to Foxleap**

* * *

_**Pick apart the pieces of your heart**_

_**Let me peer inside**_  
_**Let me in where only your thoughts have been**_  
_**Let me occupy your mind as you do mine**_

_**You've lost (too much love) **_  
_**to fear, doubt, and distrust (not enough)**_  
_**You just threw away the key (to your heart)**_  
_**You don't get burned ('cause nothing gets through)**_  
_**It makes it easier (easier on you)**_  
_**That much more difficult for me**_  
_**To make you see**_

_**Love ain't fair**_  
_**So there you are, my love**_

_**Your heart's a mess**_  
_**You won't admit to it**_  
_**It makes no sense**_  
_**But I'm desperate to connect**_  
_**And you can't live like this**_

_**Your heart's a mess**_  
_**You won't admit to it**_  
_**It makes no sense**_  
_**But I'm desperate to connect**_  
_**And you, you can't live like this**_

_**Your heart's a mess**_  
_**You won't admit to it**_  
_**It makes no sense**_  
_**But I'm desperate to connect**_  
_**And you can't live like this**_

_**Love ain't safe**_  
_**You won't get hurt if you stay chaste**_  
_**So you can wait**_  
___**But I don't want to waste my love**_

* * *

**Okay let's get back on topic.**

******Here's Chapter 6**

* * *

_ But what if she didn't do it? Then i would be the one to blame?_

Foxleap shivered.

_No she did it._

_A voice inside his head started talking 'Foxleap, she didn't, and you know it, you just hate your sister'_

_The 2nd voice 'Foxleap, he's lying, she did it'_

_He spoke up 'Shut up!'_

"Foxleap, are you okay?" Cherryfur was next to him with a worried expression.

He looked up with a blank stare.

"You told me to shut up but i haven't said anything."

"Oh, no, i was just... thinking."

Oh, okay."

_Close One._

Foxleap headed back to camp with the squirrel he caught. He was on a hunting patrol with Graystripe, Millie, and Cherryfur. Mille caught two mice, Graystripe cuaght a finch and a vole, and Cherryfur had caught two voles. He had the least amount of prey.

"Millie, you had some good hunting today." Graystripe said as he pressed up against his mate.

"Oh , Graystripe." She said as they entwined their tails.

Foxleap turned away in embarrassment, and Cherryfur kept looking.

Millie looked over at them.

"Oh, keep going, we'll stay behind for a bit." She ordered.

"Okay, see you back at camp."

Foxleap knew they were about to mate, but he pushed the thought out of his head.

_'Oh, Foxleap, harder, harder!'_

He pushed that away too, _not now. _He glanced at Cherryfur. _I can't get feeling good right now. Not with her._

Cherryfur looked at him, and when he looked at her, she turned away, and he could sense embarrassment coming in waves off her pelt.

_Oh no._

But she said nothing which was good, he didn't want her liking him, it was just weird since he was her mentor.

As they reached camp, he saw Bramblestart motioning him over.

He ran to him.

"What's happening?" Foxleap asked.

Bramblestar looked around.

"It's Dawn, Foxleap."

HE gulped. Okay, i made the right decision, _didn't I?_

"Now?" Bramblestar asked.

"O-Oh-Okay." He stuttered.

He jumped on Highledge. "All Cats Gather Around For A Serious Meeting."

All cats got up and looked confused. _Why a different way to start a meeting?_

"Is Every Cat here?" Bramblestar asked.

They looked around counting eachother.

"Yes, i think so." Thornclaw spoke up.

"Well then, let's get started." Bramblestar announced.

The cats looked on, wondering what was going to happen.

"Today, we are going to discuss the murderer of Moleclaw and Leafpool."

"Who Is It?" Sorreltail yowled.

"Yeah, who killed my son!" Birchfall yelled.

"Calm Down, Calm Down. Jayfeather please come up to thee front of the Clan."

Jayfeather padded over to Bramblestar.

"We have noticed that there was blood in the lake, as Seedpaw pointed out-" He began as Seedpaw ducked her head.

He continued. "But the body wasn't wet.

Complete Silence.

"So the killer must of been wet."

An Occasional Bird Chirped.

"And we noticed a wet cat the day of the killing."

This time a blue jay went crazy, squawking like hell.

But other than that, no cat said anything.

"That cat was Icecloud."

* * *

**Gasp! jk;)**

* * *

The clan let out gasps and all eyes were on Icecloud, looks of hatred and shocked faces.

Her mouth dropped.

"But i wouldn't kill anyone! I would never!"

"The killer always denies it." Spiderleg meowed.

"Then why were you wet!" Birchfall Snarled.

"I was going on a swim!"

"Sure, more like washing off evidence." Birchfall snorted.

Foxleap stayed silent.

"And me, Squirellflight, and Jayfeather have worked out a proper punishment." BRamblestar meowed.

"Kill her!"

"Banish her!"

"Feed her to the foxes!"

"Now, clam down Thunderlcan!"

They didn't and murmured to each other.

Bramblestar was serious. He yelled,"CALM DOWN."

The clan turned to him and fell silent. (To Bramblestar)

Bramblestar looked directly at Icecloud. "You can either admit to it, or, be baninshed from Thunderclan."

"But i didn't do it!" She wailed.

Brmablestar shook his head.

"wrong choice, Icecloud. Senior Warriors, take her out."

"Nooo!"

"Please, i didn't let me stay!"

Duspelt snarled. "You're not my duaghter."

Tears piled in Icecloud's Eyes.

"But i Am, I'm Goooooooood!"

"Get her out. I don't want to look at her."

The Senior Warriors carried her out and she was no longer seen from camp.

But everyone saw her again... Eventually

* * *

**Oooh. Cliffhanger.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Kidding, continued.**

* * *

_I never even said goodbye._

_Now I'll never see her again._

_Don't think like that, she killed Moleclaw!_

Foxleap stood in camp.

He glanced around camp and saw Bumblestripe and Dovewing talking.

Dovewing put her tail on Bumblestripes you-know-where-spot and laughed.

_What a one time deal, goodbye to that._

With Dovewing gone, now that left Cherryfur as possible 'Warrior Code Mates'.

_Don't think like that, i won't break it._

He shook it away.

_But there is a gathering tonight._

* * *

**Slyyyyyyyy**

* * *

Foxleap forgot about it.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Foxleap was named to go to the Gathering.

_Well, maybe, just maybe..._

* * *

**Sunstrike's P.O.V.**

* * *

"So, Are you going to the Gathering?"

"Yes." Emberfoot said.

"Cool." Sunstrike meowed.

"Yea, i'm leaving for it right now."

"Oh, okay, i'll come with you."

He looked a little annoyed. "Okay."

She looked at him.

_Man what's up with him? Maybe it's becuase he was my mentor and needs a break from me._

She looked back at him.

"I'm going to catch up with Swallowtail." She said to him.

"K. See ya at the gathering then." Emberfoot said.

She padded up to Swallowtail.

"Hey Swallowtail." She siad.

"Oh, hey Sunstrike." Swallowtail responded with a glance at Sunstrike.

"What are you doing?" Sunstrike asked.

"Umm... Going to the gathering...?" Swallowtail said.

"Oh yeah.." Sunstrike meowed.

"Still mooning over Emberfoot?" Swallowtail said.

"Keep it down, and no." Sunstrike responded.

"Oooh. Defensive." Swallowtail teased.

"Shut up, its not like i don't see you mooning over...-" Sunstrike paused. She couldn't think of tom. _Crap._

Swallowtail looked at her. "Yeah, that's right, you can't say one because i don't."

Sunstrike decided to close her mouth.

They didn't talk until they reached the gathering.

* * *

**At Da' Gathering.**

Sunstrike headed over to where Thunderclan, _where's that cute tom?_

Then she saw him, and saw a young she cat next to him.

They almost bumped in to each other.

"Oh hey Sunstrike." Foxleap said.

"Hi, and hi as well, cherrypaw." She smiled.

Cherryfur looked up. "Hello, and it's _Cherryfur _now." She said proudly.

"Oh, congrats, are you two mates or something?"

Foxleap spoke up "No, i was her mentor."

Cherryfur and Foxleap both looked embarrassed at the question.

"Oh, cool." She said.

_Then why were they embarrassed?_

_Gosh i need to tell Foxleap i like him, just not now, i can't do IT!_

"You Okay, Sunstrike?"

She looked up. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

_Such a lie._

"Oh, oh okay," He said "I'm going to go chat with Riverclan."

"Bye."

Cherryfur said bye as she headed off to Thunderclan.

_Darn._

She turned around to Swallowtail.

"Eyeing out Foxleap, eh?" She said.

"What no! How could you think that?!"

"Oh, it just looked like you wanted to 'do' him."

"Shut up."

"What, which tom is it."

"Just shut up."

"Haha, jk."

"It wasn't funny."

A yowl erupted .

"Let the Gathering begin."

Onestar opened things up.

"Well, Windclan has been doing well lately,no signs of rouges, prey is good, Windclan is strong!"

The clans eyed Windclan suspicously.

_What are they looking at? We're just good, sheesh._

"That's great, Onestar," MistyStar said.

"Riverclan has no news other than Pettlefur has kitted, with a tom and she-cat, Waterkit, and Stonekit."

The clans cheered.

Blackstar started speaking next.

"Shadowclan has had great prey and a new litter of kittens from Applefur. Two She-Cats, Swampkit and Gingerkit."

The Clans cheered once more.

"And we have had Tallpoppy die from natural cuases."

The clans murmured sympathy.

"And Russetfur has retired from Deputy, the new deputy is Smokefoot"

The clans cheered again as they peered at Smokefoot.

This time Bramblestar spoke.

"We have also had great prey and unforgettably Moleclaw and Leafpool have been murdered by one of our own, Icecloud. She has been **banished**."

Gasps of Shock spread through the ISLAND.

"But we are strong, Seedkit and Lilykit are now Seedpaw and Lilypaw."

The clans cheered. But it was uneasy as some doubted Thunderclan's strength.

"But Thunderclan is killing themsleves. How are they strong?" Dawnpelt spoke up.

Ripples of agreement pulsed in the crisp air.

"Yea."

"How Dat?"

"Wat?"

(Sorry i was bein Gansta')

"Thunderclan IS STRONG, we miss Moleclaw and LEafpool deeply, but we have a strong clan with healthy cats"

"The Gathering is OVER!"

All the cats talked to each other as friends from clans said bye.

Sunstrike padded back to Windclan.

A Murderer.

On the Loose.

Not good.

She headed to Emberfoot.

"Hey, Did you hear...-

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**How was it?**

**Good/Bad**

**Yea or Nea?**

**Please please please review about the story.**

**Someone PM'ed me about a possible suspect list, i don't know if (Anonymous Cat) wishes to be mentioned but (Anonymous Cat) will remain (Anonymous)**

**Yeah a suspect list is cool but please review about what's working and what's not, all that good stuff then a suspect list. :D**

**Also, a head's up, the next chapter may have (proabably) lemons in it so review who it should be (not random cats, but cats listed in story.)**

**Thanks!**

**Also PM me on future projects :D**

**Review Please.**

**Please.**

**Chapter 7 up as soon as possible**

**Proabaly either in a day from this or to days but in a few.**

**Until Next Time**

**~~~Liquid N2**


	8. Chapter 7: Did you say Icecloud?

**Okay that last chapter i wasn't so good. And i said i was going to add lemons, i kind of just write with no before thinking so i just write and think as i go.**

**So maybe.**

**Song of the Day**

**_So sentimental_**  
**_Not sentimental no!_**  
**_Romantic, not disgusting yet_**  
**_Darling, I'm down and lonely_**  
**_When with the fortunate only_**  
**_I've been looking for something else_**

**_Do let, do let, do let, jugulate, do let, do_**  
**_Let's go slowly, discouraged,_**  
**_Distant from other interests_**  
**_On your favorite weekend ending_**  
**_This love's for gentlemen only_**  
**_That's with the fortunate only_**  
**_No, I gotta be someone else_**  
**_These days it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes and goes_**

**_Lisztomania_**  
**_Think less but see it grow_**  
**_Like a riot, like a riot, oh!_**  
**_Not easily offended_**  
**_Hard to let it go_**  
**_From a mess to the masses_**

**_Follow, misguide, stand still_**  
**_Disgust, discourage_**  
**_On this precious weekend ending_**  
**_This love's for gentlemen only_**  
**_Wealthiest gentlemen only_**  
**_And now that you're lonely_**  
**_Do let, do let, do let, jugulate, do let, do_**

**_Let's go slowly, discouraged,_**  
**_We'll burn the pictures instead_**  
**_When it's all over we can barely discuss_**  
**_For one minute only_**  
**_Not with the fortunate only_**  
**_Thought it could have been something else_**  
**_These days it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes and goes_**

**Yeah random from Liwuidz**

**Okay so time for chapter 7**

**Remember****, pay attention to the details.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

The wind was chilling the Air. Leaves floated off the trees and landed on the stick-covered ground. In the Sky, a Blue Jay was squawking loudly and disturbing the sleepy forest. A cat walked through, and on to Windclan territory. The cat was well aware of it. She scented it, a patrol of three cats. They were close. A cat bursted out of the brush and right in front of the cat.

"What are you doing here?, What's your name?"

"My name is Icecloud." The cat said.

The cats advanced backward and bristled their pelts.

"You murdered your own clanmates. What is your purpose here." The cat that was leading the patrol, which looked like Thistlefur (Remember Thistlekit, one of the kits that Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw rescued. Yeah? Well he later became Thistlepaw but was never mentioned again, so i gave him his warrior name.) said.

"I was wondering if I could come to your camp." Icecloud said.

They weren't expecting this reply.

"Why..Why would we accept a murderer?" In the back of the patrol, a cat that looked like Sedgewhisker spoke up.

"I did not murder them, Someone framed me." She replied.

"Why should we believe you?" Thistlefur responded.

"You either do or don't. You can do whatever you want with me. I just don't want to live with a false life." Icecloud meowed.

She continued when none of them said anything in reply.

"So, yes or no?"

"Well, you know we can't make that descion, we will bring you back to Onestar." Thistlefur said.

"Swallowtail, Sedgewhisker, escort her, me and Harespring will go ahead." He said to the rest of the patrol, then nodded to Harespring(who turned out to be good, i know, he was in the dark forest but he fraught for the clans.) who advanced with Thistlefur.

_Maybe it's my destiny to be in Windclan._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Chapter 8 up as soon as possible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**jk;) **

**(Continued)**

* * *

"Onestar, we have a visitor we found on our territory, It's Icecloud, formerly of Thunderclan."

Krestelflight stuck her head out of the LEader's den.

"Onestar is very ill, can you wait?"

There was movement as Onestar got up and out of the den.

"I'm fine, **did you say Icecloud?**"

"Yes, she claims she didn't kill them and she wants to visit Windclan. I wanted to know what you say. It seems she wants to join." Thistlefur said to the leader.

By now most of the clan had moved to the clearing, lots looking at Icecloud, some looking at their leader and what he would say. The looks to Icecloud were mostly hostile, but some were curious.

"Bring her up here." He ordered.

Some of the clan let out gasps of shock, they had expected Onestar to send her away.

Sunstrike watched them disappear into the den.

_Well we do need a new cat after we had Breezepelt, Furzepaw, and Antpelt die. And it's not looking good for Crowfeather or Nightcloud. _Crowfeather had caught the sickness that Onestar had also caught. Nightcloud had been attacked by a dog and hasn't shown recovery in a few days. Many think she won't survive the night. And Onestar has already lost his 6th life from the sickness, and might loose his seventh.

She saw a handsome tom out of the corner of her eye. _Emberfoot..._

"Emberfoot." She said as he was padding up to him.

He turned to look at her.

"Yes, Sunstrike?" He meowed.

"Just seeing what's up?" She relpied.

"Oh, umm... Just umm... Sitting, you?" He meowed with some nervousness.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Hey, Sunstrike, want to umm... Go Hunting later?" He asked shyly.

"Sure, but i really want to see what happenes to Icecloud."

"Oh..." He looked crestfallen.

"But i will. I want to." She looked into his eyes.

He looked away.

Then looked back.

Their eyes met.

"Sunstrike, i like you."

"Me to. Want to," She looked at the Entrance to the Camp. "Get Out."

He looked surprised and somewhat happy. "Yes."

Onestar's yell interrupted them.

"Icecloud will be staying here temporarily." He looked like he was about to say more but he burst into another caughing fit and lay back in his den, while Krestelflight attended to him.

They looked back at eachother and headed out of camp.

* * *

**I will accept requests and publish a side-story of them mating if you want me to.**

**But i'm going to tell you they mated.**

* * *

**Foxleap's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I just want you to know, you did the right thing Foxleap." Bramblestar was saying.

But Foxleap was half-listening. HE was still unsure whether he had done the right thing. _What if she was innocent? I would be a horrible cat. I might go to the Dark Forest. Shurley Starclan would understand, wouldn't they?_

"Foxleap?"

HE snapped out of it.

"Yes?"

"Yes or No?"

"What?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Sorry, i had a deep thought. I need to go."

He didn't wait for a reply which was a bad move to do to a leader.

He padded down to even ground.

"Foxleap, i need you on a patrol with Cherryfur and Sorreltail."

"Okay, Squirrelflight."

He waited as they got organized for the patrol. In a few minutes...

"Ready?" Cherryfur meowed.

"Yes." Foxleap and Sorreltail meowed simultaneously.

They headed out of camp and towards Shadowclan terriotory.

A stink of rotten flesh overcame them. They covered their noses and growled with disgust.

"What is that?" Sorreltail said as she covered her nose with her paw.

"Flesh." Foxleap said.

Then he saw the body.

"Cat Flesh."

* * *

**A Cliffhanger!**

**Who is it?**

**First person to guess right in the review gets there name mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Well there it was! :D Hope you enjoyed.**

**As I said you can review or PM(me) if you want Sun X Ember lemon side story.**

**Also**

**Yyaayy or Nneeyy?**

**Was it Good?**

**Tell Me!**

**Review please as well.**

**Chappter 8 up as soon as possible.**

**Also i get bored so Pm me so we can chat and stuff!**

**Review Please. Only 20 reviews?**

**This deserves better.**

**Until Next Time**

**~~~Liwuidz**


	9. Hey

**I feel no motivation to continue this story due to lack of reviews. Only a few people are reviewing.**

**I just don't have any motivation. Sorry**

**Please review the chapters for me to continue, maybe. I'll try, and lately I have been busy, then after a busy day, to come on here and see no revies is not motivating to write a chapter. So please review or say continue for me to think about it.**

**Liquid N2**


	10. Chapter 8: Killer Rapist in Thunderclan

**I'm back! Yes! I! Am!**

**Okay. Sorry I have been really busy lately haven't really updated it since june 1st**

**Well i saw you wanted a SunXEmber lemon. Not happening. I write as i go, so i might put a lemon in there.**

**Song of the day**

_**You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby  
There was somethin missin  
You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe  
But you didn't listen  
You played dead  
But you never bled  
Instead you lay still in the grass  
All coiled up and hissin**_

_**And though I know all about those men**_  
_**Still I don't remember**_  
_**Cause it was us baby, way before them**_  
_**And we're still together**_  
_**And I meant, every word I said**_  
_**When I said that I love you I meant**_  
_**That I love you forever**_

_**And I'm gonna keep on lovin you**_  
_**Cause it's the only thing I wanna do**_  
_**I don't wanna sleep**_  
_**I just wanna keep on lovin you**_

_**(solo)**_

_**And I meant every word I said**_  
_**When I said that I love you I meant**_  
_**That I love you forever**_

* * *

**Okay time to go back to the story.**

**Here's chapter 9**

* * *

"Ugh. What's that stench?" Cherryfur appeared from some bushes.

Sorreltail and Foxleap had already seen the body when Cherryfur fell behind.

As Cherryfur came in beside them, she let out a gasp.

The Limp body of Blossomfall lay beneath some brambles. Goudges on her stomach and forearm were heavily bled. A cut on her cheek had revealed her jaw as the skin had been ripped off. Blossomfall was bleeding by her core, blood by it. Blossomfall had been raped to death.

"I'll. I'll... Run and get Bramblestar." Sorreltail meowed and ran away with one glance at the corpse.

"Okay." Foxleap whispered, which Sorreltail didn't hear as she was already nearing the camp entrance.

Cherryfur and Foxleap stare at the body. Foxleap was surprised when Cherryfur lie her head on his shoulder. She was sniffling.

"It's okay Cherryfur." HE said as she looked up at him, "Everything will be alright."

Just then the bushes rattled and Foxleap sprang up, and tensed.

"Calm down Foxleap, it's only me." Sorrelail meowed.

"Where's Bramblestar?" Foxleap asked.

"He's on a patrol by the windclan border, Squirrelflight ordered Dewpaw to find him."

"Why didn't Squirrelflight come?" Cherryfur spoke up.

"I don't know. She said she was busy and would be over as soon as possible." Sorreltail responded as Bramblestar, along with Thornclaw, Millie, and Hazeltail charged in.

Bramblestar looked at the body.

"No!"

* * *

**Sometime later in the day...**

* * *

The clan was grieving for their 3rd recently lost warrior to one of their own.

Some of them were scared to go out alone, and asked for multiple cats to accompany them on patrols and such.

Some of the cats now realized that Icecloud was not the killer. Some still believed it. But she was exiled and no cat had seen her on Thunderclan territory since the exile.

But some meowed about how she covered up her scent and all that nonscence.

The truth was clear.

Bramblestar had exiled an innocent cat.

* * *

Just a short chappie. Its getting late. :(

Well no lemons but next one up tomorrow maybe.

I do realize this is my shortest yet but i wanted to get something up today.

Please review!

~~~Liquid N2


	11. Chapter 9: Cherryfur Seducts

**I'm going to stop the song thing because i don't want my story taken down because of 'copying' things.**

**So here's a _lemony _new chapter. put a little extra lemon zest on it.  
**

**enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Blossomfall was greatly missed by the clan. Clanmates mourned the loss of the warrior for days. _Moleclaw, Leafpool, and now Blossomfall. All with no connection._  
_ Seems like random serial killing, thought Foxleap. _As he walked through the forest at night he thought about how Icecloud was wrongly exiled. _She can't still be here... can she? _His thoughts were interrupted by a she cat's voice.

"Foxleap?" He heard a voice call.

He spun around and saw Cherryfur standing there.

"Foxleap?"

"Yes Cherryfur?"

She looked at him with curious eyes. " I couldn't sleep, so I came out here."

"Oh." HE meowed

"Mind if sit with you?" She asked.

"Uh. Sure" HE said a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about your sister." She said as she stared at him, " I don't think she was a killer."

"Thank you Cherryfur." He said

"Foxleap, you know we're friends right?" She asked still looking at him.

Foxleap meowed kind of embarrassed, not knowing where this was going. " Yeah."

She got down to business. " What if we were more than friends? "

He turned to her quickly "Umm. I don't know Cherryfur, We never are... _that _way and..." HE stopped as he turned to her and saw her pussy fully exposed, her tail in the air.

"Oh Foxleap, we could be the best mates." She said sexily exposing it a bit more.

Foxleap's hormones were already raging and he felt his dick peep out and then he sat down to hide it.

"Wow Cherryfur, umm... I don't know. This is awkward."

She got up and sat closer to him and lie down and got in the same hot position.

"C'mon Foxleap. I love you."

"Cherryfur..."

"Oh foxleap c'mon pound me"

HE got up and exposed his growing dick.

"Fuck me." He gave in.

* * *

**Cherryfur POV  
**

* * *

_OMG it's huge, i mean i've never seen a cock in my life but his stick's gigantic! I'm a virgin though i hope i do it right.  
_

* * *

**Switching POV's now on until further notice**

* * *

"I'm a virgin you know." Cherryfur said as she stared a t foxleap's member.

"Virgin's just have the tightest pussy's" Foxleap meowed as he lie on his back, his dick straight up in the air.

Cherryfur jumped on him and licked his penis, swirling her tongue around it while Foxleap moaned it pleasure. _Oh man this is awesome, she thought_. She sucked his dick until she was ready for more action but only got Foxleap to roll her on the ground.

"Suck it you horny bitch." He ordered her.

She had no chance for a sexy remark as it was shoved in her mouth gagging her for a bit as she choked on Foxleap's cum. She licked her tongue all over it then cummed back and Foxleap got out and licked up her juices as Cherryfur put her front paws on a boulder ans spread her legs as Foxleap got up and eyes in shock got behind her and licked it dry. He teased at first then plunged in with his tongue.

"Oh foxleap enough of this tease. Get your huge ass cock into my tight little ass." She growled sexily.

Foxleap gladly got up and with no wait rubbed his dick and entered her core.

He went back and foreth slowly until starting to go hard as humping her wildly.

She moaned in pain until it started to feel great ans she moaned it pleasure.

"Oh talk to dirty to me babe." He meowed as he hit her barbs.

"Oh I love how you fuck me deep and hard you ass mating this poor she cat's tight little virgin pussy."

"Oh yeahhhhhhhhhh" He moaned as he hit her sweetspot.

"Oh I love how your dick tastes as i suck it." She meowed as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh you horny bitch seducting me with your hot sexy pussy-" His mating ranting was cut off as

"Ooooooooooooo I think i'n going to cum!" She moaned

"Me too!" They both slammed in to eachother as they cummed everywhere as they climaxed.

They looked at eachother as they lie on the ground.

"Again." She said

"Again"

They fell asleep under the stars with their cum on the ground around them.

* * *

In the early morning they woke up and as he tried to move he awoke he couldn't move and woke up Cherryfur.

She blinked at him sleepily and looked down as he did and they were still connected. She smiled at him and said

"Let's get back to camp."

* * *

**I wanted this to be more than just a mating chapter but i really wanted to get a chapter up today and i might not have been able to tomorrow then it would be postponed... Yeah. So here it is. Only my 2nd mating scene i've done so no flames but feedback appreciated.  
**

**Please Review! :)**

**I need at least 40 reviews to continue but review anyways if i get there and you haven't ;)**

**Newest Chapter Soon!**

**REVIEW~ :)**

**~Liwuidz **


	12. Chapter 10: Impaled

**Okay it feels like time to update.  
**

**Here is the newest chapter. Chapter Ten!**

**TC = Thunderclan btw**

**Be Prepared for some Heavy Graphic Content. **

* * *

**Sunstrike POV**

* * *

Cats yawned as the morning crawled its way through the Windclan camp. Cats were beginning to gossip about Sunstrike and Emberfoot. Cats were whispering and staring at her as she padded out of the warriors den. She stifled a yawn and ignored the commotion. BAM. She fell to the ground as Swallowtail rammed into her.

She looked up at her "What the hell was that for?"

Swallowtail till had that stupid, excited grin on her face. "I'm so happy"

Still getting up, Sunstrike replied "Why are you so happy?"

Swallowtail looked around camp then whispered "I did it with Harespring."

Sunstrike looked up "Really?"

"Yeah, it was great. I think we might have kits soon."

"Kits! Arn't you a little young for kits Swallowtail?"

"No, silly, I want kits." She meowed, then leaned closer "I heard you and Emberfoot mated."

She knew it was her best friend so she meowed "Yeah, it was great as well, how did you find out?"

"Gossip." She answered straightly

Leaftail padded up to them and said "Ashfoot needs you on a patrol with me and Whitetail."

"Oh Sweet." Swallowtail meowed as they headed out towards the moorland.

On the patrol, a cat was found slain on the edge of the windclan border by the stream.

* * *

**Foxleap's POV**

* * *

Solo Hunting wasn't the best idea when there was a murderer on the loose, but Foxleap needed some alone time to relieve some stress.

He had caught a squirrel and was heading to the windclan border area. He heard a scream in the direction he was headed and he saw a winclan patrol looking over a dead body of a warrior.

He saw a pretty she-cat yowl to him "Come over here!"

He ran as fast as he could, understanding the made a huge leap across the stream, and landed on windclan's side of the border, only to see the dead body of Squirrelflight, stuck midway through a branch, blood still dripping down. Her leg was oozing blood as it had been ripped off, and thrown on the ground. One of her eyes were missing, or maybe not, it was hard to tell with blood covering her face. The horrid stecnch of death and blood covered up any scents of the killer.

No one said anything for a while, accept for a few weeps from Swallowtail who was hiding behind Sunstrike. Leaftail was quietly talking to Whitetail as Whitetail nodded , both with serious looks on their faces. After a while Foxleap spoke up,

"I need to report this to my clan." He meowed

None said anything for a while, then Foxleap padded away taking another massive leap over the stream as he padded back to camp.

* * *

**Sometime later after everyone in Thunderclan knew about Her death**

* * *

Some cats said the worst part was getting squirrelflight out of the tree branch. impaled through the chest, they had to break off the tree brach, which made Squirrelflight and the branch fall on the ground. The cats there heard the sound of her bones breaking at impact. They then had to pull the branch out of her, then they carried her body back to camp while many cats were at the entrance waiting for the body to be arrived, except for the queens who told their kits to go back into the nursery while they headed back into the nursery with triple glances back before finally disappearing into the mini-den.

Gasps choked out near the entrance as Squirrelflight was brought into camp. She was layed in the clearing where cats would sit vigil.

Most cats looked at her and then looked away with sobs.

Others just stared.

Sorreltail meowed from behind Foxleap "Its okay Brambleclaw, she'll be in starclan now."

Bramblestar looked up at the stars. "Yes, yes she will." He said with a sigh.

Bramblestar hopped up on highledge and called a clan meeting.

All the TC cats gathered around curiously, wondering what bramblestar was going to say after the current events.

"Today had been an unfortunate day...-

* * *

**Nightime**

* * *

While everyone in TC was sleeping, the dark forest was awake. In the midst stood a warrior of Thunderclan sitting looking irritable. A cat walked up to him, and said hi, they got into a conversation, and they nodded, then the dark forest warrior started yelling at the thunderclan tom. The tom unsheathed his claws and clawed the dark forest cat. He let out a howl of pain and blindly clawed the TC tom.

The TC tom had by now injured the Dark Forest tom fatally and soon the Dark Forest Tom faded. The TC tom walked back to where he had appeared as if nothing had happened and closed his eyes. Soon he had disappeared. The Dark Forest was now strangely calm.

Over at the Thunderclan camp, all was still.

* * *

**Well there it is. The story ends in a few chapters :( (Wanting to start a newer one, don't worry, i'll get a sequel when i have the time :) ), I'm going to give out a BIG clue to who the killer is next chapter, you will all probz guess it.  
**

**Yep there it is. Will update as soon as I can :)  
**

**Plz review it helps keep me motivated**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 11 : Finished 4 Good

**Its been a long time. I've been busy lately.  
**

**Sorry :(  
**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The death of Squirrelflight still hang over the clan like a cloud of dust. The clan was scared that they would be murdered next. Rosepetal was afraid to go in the woods alone, she was even scared to go on patrols. In mid thought Spiderleg came up to her.

"Hey Rospeatal." He looked at his paws.

"Oh hey." Her pelt with embarrassment. She liked spiderleg.

"Say want to go hunting later." He meowed. " I mean, I know there's a killer out there but..." He looked around.

"I really like you, i want to go out later, maybe we could you know-" He looked into her eyes.

She understood the message. "Oh yes. That sounds fun."

"we'll have lots of fun."

He rubbed along her muzzle.

As he left, she watched him._ I'll have lots of fun tonight._

* * *

Foxleap was sitting along the stream, enjoying the sunlight. _If only i could bring some justice around here. Then i might be busy with Cherryfur, maybe have one day have kits. He imagined playing with his kits in the clearing. Ah, those would be the days. But he had more important things to worry about. _He felt like he was being watched. _Oh shit, the murderer is here. _He tried to act calm and normal so the mange-pelt wouldn't notice. He stretched and got up and walked around then saw two eyes out of the corner of his eye. He walked to a bush and lay down, pretending to fall asleep. Then he opened his eyes and jumped to where the two eyes were and pounced on his victim. He raked and clawed what ever he sa until he noticed the cat was just screaming and begging mercy. HE let go and saw the face of Sunstrike, a pretty windclan shecat staring at him with scared eyes.

"Please let me go, don't kill me!" She wailed.

"Sorry i thought you were someone else." He meowed feeling embarrassed. But then he thought, _what was she doing here?_

But before he could ask, she ran away.

Whatever.

* * *

'Ooooooooooooh, Spiderleg, Faster. Hit me good. Oh. Yes. Yeeeessssss." Rosepetal moaned.

Spiderleg was busy thrusting into Rospetal's pussy to notice her cries. He suddenly stopped and released.

"Why'd you stop baby?" Rosepetal asked. "I'm still not satisfied."

"Oh you;re not satasfied?" Spiderleg dived at her. "You're being a bitch, you know that?"

She looked at him, lust in her eyes. "I need to be punished."

"Oh yes you do. And i know the punishment for it.

HE unsheathed his claws and said. "I've had my fun, now its time to get to business"

Rosepetal got chills. "What-What do you mean?" _He's going to kill me? _She started to panic, trying to get free of his grasp.

"I'm gonna shred you until they can't identify your body"?

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't. No. Please." She broke into sobs.

"Goodbye, Baby." He drew his claws and slit her throat. Not feeling like desimating the body he dragged her into some bramble thickets. He heard a rustle in the bushes. He saw Foxleap running away towards camp.

_Oh Shit._

* * *

And that concludes the story.

With a cliffhanger.

Muhuwahaha!

Review please.

I'll be starting a new story soon. As well as a sequel to this one.

~Liwuidz


End file.
